


Hogwartvengers: Year Four [Podfic]

by Littlecat1231, orphan_account



Series: Hogwartvengers 'Verse [Podfic] [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Hogwartvengers -Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecat1231/pseuds/Littlecat1231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As their time at Hogwarts continues, the Avengers break some hearts - and some limbs - and get into more trouble than they're worth. Fury begins to regret allowing them into his schoolPodfic Version!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hogwartvengers: Year Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487385) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The fourth podfic in the Hogwartvenger 'Verse is finally done!  
> Thank you to the author for creating a magnificent series!  
> Thank you all, again, for the waiting so long... again... and for listen and the kudos on my other works!

Original Work - http://archiveofourown.org/works/487385/chapters/849724

Hogwartvengers 'Verse Series - http://archiveofourown.org/series/23607

MP3 - https://www.dropbox.com/s/dh38nwsog4aql93/Hogwartvengers%20Year%20Four%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0

Podfic Lenght - 02:36:12

Songs Used:

I Don't Love You, My Chemical Romance   
Girls Girls Boys - Panic! At The Disco  
Natural Disaster (Laidback Luke vs. Example) - Example  
Teenagers - My Chemical Romance   
Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) - My Chemical Romance   
Madness - Muse  
Chandelier - Sia   
Anything -Example  
Blank Space - Taylor Swift  
Get Lucky - Daft Punk

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of this songs and all rights go to the respective artists and their record companies. No money was made for these songs and were obtained legally.


End file.
